Nanny Bella
by twilightcullen21
Summary: Desperate for a job, Bella Swan decides to become a nanny for three kids who belong to Dr. Edward Cullen. At first she think it was a horrible idea for her to have accepted this job, but as time goes on she will realize that it was actually one of the best choices she has ever made.
1. Nanny job

Chapter one

"How's the job hunting going?" Alice asked me as Iaid on my bed and scrolled though job-finding websites.

"Well at this point I have a better shot getting a job as a stripper." I said taking a deep breath. Alice sat next to me and grabbed my computer.

"Bella, you're just looking on the wrong websites. Look, when I was searching for a job I went on some website called jobsforlife dot com. And I kid you not, I found my dream job in like two days of searching." She said.

"What the hell makes this website so special though?" I asked confused.

"Well for one it has this thing where you write a bit about yourself and then write down what kind of jobs interest you. Before you know it they are calling you. You don't even have to call them." She explained.

"Hmm, interesting. I guess ill give it a try. I don't have a choice honestly." I told her and began writing a bit about myself. I wrote that my name was Bella Swan and that I was 25 years old. I wrote about how I was born and raised in Seattle but moved to New York when I was a teenager to study in NYU. I graduated three years ago with a degree in psychology. And then gave a list of why I would be the ideal person to hire. I was organized, patient, friendly, polite; good under pressure and that I was great with computers. When I was done writing about myself I then wrote about the jobs I would be interested in. When I was done with that I summited my info and then patiently waited. It took about an hour until someone messaged me. It was about some guy that needed an assistant. By the looks of it I think he wanted something other than an assistant. Gross. I ignored it.

"Alice this thing sucks!" I shouted as I walked into her bedroom. I gasped when I saw that she was in there with her boyfriend and he was literally fucking her silly. Her legs were up in the air and she was holding on to her headboard. Whoa, he has a cute butt. At least one of us is having fun.

"Shit! Sorry!" I said and closed the door.

"Lock that damn door!" I shouted as I went to the kitchen and grabbed a beer. As I took a sip I heard my computer ring, meaning I had an email. I walked to my bedroom and opened my email and saw it was another job offer. I opened the email and began to read it.

'_Hello, my name is Edward Cullen and I'm a single father with a 16 year old daughter named Sasha, a 12 year old named April and a 3 year old boy named Kevin. I am an extremely busy father and I am looking for a nanny for my kids. Someone who could spend time with them, and make sure they are ready for school the next day. If you have any information I will leave my phone number. The pay will be discussed. I would need you on Mondays, Tuesdays Fridays and Sundays. I hope to hear back from you.'_

I quickly saved his number on my phone and called him. The phone rang about 4 times until he picked up.

"Edward Cullen speaking." He said. He sounded out of breath and in the background was a kid crying.

"Um hi, I'm Bella Swan. I'm calling you because I saw that-" I said but he cut me off.

"Kevin please calm down, go tell your sister to help you. I'm sorry Bella. You're calling because of the job offer?" He said then asked me as I heard a louder cry in the background. He sounded stressed out..

"Yes I am." I said.

"That's great." He said sounding relieved.

"Will you be free tomorrow? I'd like to speak to you in person if that's ok. Ill give you the address of my home." He said and I agreed. When we hung up the phone call Alice walked in looking like a crazy person with her hair looking like a mess and only wearing her boyfriends tee-shirt.

"Done?" I asked and she smirked.

"Oh please this was just round one. Jasper is leaving to visit his mother in Boston and we're getting in as much fucking that we can before he leaves." She said making me roll my eyes.

"So did anyone contact you?" She asked.

"I actually have a meeting tomorrow." I said with a smiled.

"Doing what?" She asked.

"A nanny to three kids. A 16 year old, 12 year old and 3 year old. Their fathers name is Edward Cullen." I explained to her

"Damn a nanny? Can you really take care of three kids? I mean remember your cat?" She said and I glared at her.

"I was 14 when that happened and it ran away when I was sleeping. What was I suppose to do?" I snapped at her making her laugh. She got up and started to walk towards the door.

"Well alright then, good luck and don't lose one of the kids." She said laughing while I flipped her off.

As soon as she left I got a text. It said.

'_My address is __41 W 70th St. How does 12:00pm sound like?_' He wrote

_'Sounds great, see you then.'_ I wrote back

"Check this guys address out." I said to Alice. She took my phone.

"Shit, this dude must me loaded." She said and I nodded my head.

"Imagine he's like a celebrity or something? Edward Cullen? Hmm." I said thinking about it. This guy must be something important to have an address like that.

"We'll I guess you'll find out tomorrow." Alice said until Jasper called her and she went running like a horny hamster.

…..

When I woke up the next morning I went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a piece of bread and threw it in the toaster. While that was getting done I made myself a cup of coffee that was already made by either Alice or Jasper. When my toast was done I grabbed it and went back to my bedroom and sat on my bed as I ate. I turned the TV on and began to watch the news as I did so.

When I was done eating I went to take a shower. Once I was done with that I picked out my clothes. I figured since it was a meeting about taking care of kids that I should wear something casual. Something that will show Mr. Cullen that I'm not this strict freak. But that I could have a great time with his kids. **(Outfit in blog)**

I had to leave an hour before getting to his house since I lived all the way in Brooklyn. I hopped on two trains and walked the rest of the way to the house. When I finally found it I walked up the stairs and rang the door bell. As I waited for someone to open the door I grabbed my phone and text Alice.

_'I'm at the house, waiting for someone to open. Ill text you after to tell you how it went.' _

"You must be Bella Swan." Someone said which caught me off guard since I was still on my phone. I quickly looked up and met the face that said my name. And oh boy what a face.

**Let me know what you thought about this chapter! I have some great ideas for this story and I'm so excited to share them with you! **


	2. Dr Cullen

Chapter two

"H-hi." I stuttered as I stared at him. He was giving me a warm smile.

"I'm Edward Cullen, Nice to meet you. Please come in." He said after we shook hands.

"Thank you." I told him as I followed him in to his home. And let me tell you, it was amazing. His home was so elegant and perfect in every way. It was huge. You could tell, but it felt cozy, comfortable and warm at the same time. I followed him as we passed a dining room, a huge kitchen and walked up the stairs. As I looked up I noticed the stairs kept going up. This home had more than two floors. Holy shit.

" I was just out on the second floor balcony. Hope you don't mind if we talk there." He said as we walked toward a huge window that was open and into a really big balcony. It was full of flowers and it even had a little fountain.

"Please take a seat Bella." He said as he did the same. Just when he was about to talk a lady came in. She seemed to be around 65 years old and she was wearing a pair of black pants, and a white blouse. She had a tray with a pitcher of what seemed to be lemonade. She walked up to the table where we were at and placed the pitcher and two glasses on it.

"Thank you so much Bertha." Edward said smiling at her.

"No problem Dr. Cullen." She said.

"Bella this is our house keeper. Her name is Bertha. Bertha this is Bella Swan." He said and I smiled at her and shook her hand.

"So nice to meet you Bertha." I said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you as well. I'll be on my way then. Just holler if you need anything." She said and left the balcony.

"Would you like some?" Edward asked and I nodded my head as I stared at him.

This man was so damn good looking. He was tall, about 6,4, he has copper brown hair and it was messy. But in a very sexy way. He has bright green eyes, and an amazing smile. And you could tell he had a very lean body.

"Bella?" He said confused. I snapped out of it and shook my head a bit.

"Sorry, you were saying something?" I asked and he chuckled a bit.

"Yes I said what part of New York are you from?" He asked leaning back into his chair.

"I live in Brooklyn." I told him.

"Oh ok, so you drove here?" He asked and I shook my head.

"Took the train. Took about an hour to get here." I explained and he nodded his head in understanding.

"Alright well Bella. Why do you think you could handle three kids?" He asked and I took a deep breath after taking a sip of the lemonade.

"Um well. I'm responsible. Every time I have a job to do I finish it and I always give it my all. I'm friendly. I have some friends the have kids and they love me. I've babysat many of them and it's always been a great time. I love kids. I think they are great to be around." I said and he smiled.

"What about teenagers?" He asked.

"Well since I was one before I know how It goes. They think they can do anything on their own, they want to be independent, they hate when you tell them what to do. But when it comes to teens I guess the best way to get along with them is to just be patient and to understand they are little adults who are trying to find their identity and they just want a chance to find it on their own." I said and he grinned.

"Well…sure seems you know a few things." He said and I smiled.

"Well I am a psychology major. I was going to be a child psychologist." I explained.

"That's great to know you understand children them. That's helpful." He said chuckling and making me chuckle as well. He was so nice and charming.

"I noticed Bertha called you Doctor? What kind are you?" I asked him.

"I'm a orthopedic surgeon. So if you could imagine, this is why I need someone to be there for my kids. My life is very busy. My oldest one has been great and takes care of the two little ones but honestly I cant have her doing that anymore. She needs someone looking after her as well. Even though she's 16." He explained to me.

"That's understandable. I had a baby sitter up until I was 18. My parents really had some trust issues for some reason. My baby sitter was so old though that by the end of the night I was the one taking care of her." I said making him throw his head back in laughter. It made me smile.

"So Bella, talking about the business side of things. Salary. How much would you request?" He asked. It was always awkward to talk about money. Especially when they ask you how much you want to get paid.

"Um I'm not quite sure how to answer that." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"How about this, I write down a number for you on this paper and you tell me if it's good enough. Deal? If its not you write down a number." He said smiling and writing down a number on a post it. When he was done he passed it to me. I looked down at the paper and I was close to falling off my chair when I saw the number.

"Are you joking?" I asked in shock. He frowned and looked at me confused.

"I'm sorry it that too little? I could make it more but-" He said but I quickly cut him off.

"Little?" Did he really think paying me $100 an hour was little? That was almost about 190 thousand a year! Was this a joke?

"I mean, I guess we could start with that and raise it while-" He said but I cut him off.

"Dr. Cullen no its not too little. It's just insane to me. This is allot of money." I said in shock.

"Call me Edward please. Bella my kids are my world, and if I had to pay you a million a day I would just for them to have the best care. They never needed a nanny before. But since their mothers passing I need the extra help. I'm going insane here." He said looking upset. I felt bad making him feel this way.

"I'm so sorry about your wife Edward." I said and he gave me a small smile.

"It's fine." He said.

"_Daddy!" _I heard a girl say. I heard her walk up the stairs and then enter the balcony. When she saw Edward she gave him a kiss on the cheek then began to talk.

"Oh my god so tell me how our coach wants me to be the swan for Swan lake!" She said excited and Edward grinned.

"That's my girl! I'm so happy for you." He said hugging her. I smiled at them. She was such a beautiful girl. Long brown hair, Hazel eyes, freckles all over her face and an amazing smile. **(Picture of her in my blog) **She looked like her dad except for the hazel eyes.

"Sasha Honey, this is Bella." Edward said when they stopped hugging. Sasha looked at me and gave me a confused smile.

"Hi." She said and I smiled at her.

"Hi Sasha." I said.

"Who is she?" She asked her father in a low voice. Too bad I still heard her.

"Um She's hopefully going to be you and your siblings…nanny." He said. Sasha stood silent and looked at me again. Then back to her father.

"A nanny? For what?" She said now a bit louder.

"Well sweetie she's just going to take care of you guys and-" Edward said but Sasha cut him off.

"I was doing that though. I was taking care of April and Kevin." She said confused.

"We'll talk about this later Sasha." He said and she frowned.

"Dad I don't need someone to take care of me." She harshly whispered. She was really bad at keeping her voice down. I turned my head and looked at the New York skyline as they spoke.

"Daddy no, I don't need this. I don't want a stranger in my house." She said.

"This is why I'm speaking with her. She's great." Edward said.

"I don't care how great she is, I don't need her. If you're going to hire her its going to be for April and Kevin, but sure as hell not for me." She said and was about to walk out until Edward got up.

"Watch your mouth do you hear me?" He said in a very stern voice. She groaned loudly and walked out the balcony and went up to the third floor.

Well that was interesting.

"I'm so sorry about that Bella. She's just…stubborn at times." He said taking a deep break and passing his fingers through his hair.

"Its completely fine. I understand." I said with a smile. He smiled back.

"So…about the job offer." He joked making me laugh.

"Where do I sign?"


	3. A Challenge

Chapter three

"So I'll see you tomorrow Bella." Edward said as we finished discussing my job.

"Yes of course. Just curious though. Where are the two little ones?" I asked him and he smiled.

"There are with their uncle. My brother Emmett decided to take them out for the day. They should be here any time soon though." He said and I nodded my head with a smile.

"Ooh alright, well then I guess ill see them tomorrow." She said as we walked to the house door.

"You sure will." He said as he opened the door for me. I turned to him and stood there smiling at him.

"So um...bye." I said and he caught me by surprise when he gave me a friendly hug.

"See you tomorrow Bella. Thank you for your help." He said moving back. I smiled back at him and left. He closed the door behind me and I took a deep breath.

"Oh boy." I said to myself as I walked quickly to the train station.

"This isn't good. So not good." I mumbled to myself. Edward is so great. From what I saw he's a great father, he's polite, he's sweet, friendly, charming and I could go on. How was I going to be able to work for him? I mean the good thing is that when I am at his house he wont be there. I felt so nervous around him all of a sudden and it worried me. When I'm around nice good-looking guys I become an idiot. I can't make him see how he makes me act. Just thinking about it I feel like an idiot.

As I waited for the train I heard my phone ring. I saw it was Alice so I picked up.

"_Hello_?" I said.

"_Hey, how did it go_?" She asked.

_"It was…interesting."_ I said to her.

_ "Is that a good or bad thing?" _

_ "Well I have a job. So that's good."_ I said and she cheered.

_"See I told you! The website kicks ass!"_ She said making me laugh.

_"Well yeah but I met his 16 year old daughter." _

_ "And?"_

_"Well let's just say she wasn't too pleased with the fact that she was going to have a nanny." _

_ "Well she's a teen, she's obviously going to be a little bitch."_ She said making me laugh.

_"I don't blame her, I wouldn't want a nanny either."_

_ "So what about Edward?"_ She said and I stood quiet for a bit.

_"Oh my god how hot is he?!"_ She screamed.

_ "Wait how did you-"_ She said but she cut me off.

_"You stop talking every time you think someone is hot."_ She said. What? Really?

_"I do not!"_ I argued.

_"Ok so then tell me how Edward is."_ She said again and once again I stood quiet and I didn't know why.

_"I rest my case."_ She said making me roll my eyes.

_"Ok, fine! He's attractive. I won't lie. And he's really nice."_ I said annoyed with her.

_"No more questions I'll see you at home."_ I said quickly before she could ask anything else and hung up.

Before I knew it I was home and I was glad. I hated taking the train. As soon as I walked through the door I took my shoes off and threw myself on the couch to watch some TV.

…..

The next day was my first day working for Edward. I had to be there by 9am and it was now 7am so I ate breakfast, took a shower and got dressed **(Outfit in my blog). **Before I knew it I was already in front of Edwards house ringing the doorbell. I waited a bit before Bertha opened it.

"Good morning Bella, how are you." She said with a warm smile. I smiled back at her.

"Good morning Bertha. I'm great." I said as she let me walk in. I followed her into the kitchen and sat on one of the stools.

"No ones is actually awake yet, except for Dr. Cullen. Today they all have school a bit later." She said as I saw her make breakfast.

"Would you like anything to drink?" She asked me.

"Um, some orange juice would be nice, thanks." I said as I began to place with the strings on my bag.

"Morning Bertha." I heard in a yawning voice and I quickly looked up. When I did I turned blood shot red. Here was Edward, right in front of me. And he had no shirt on. You could tell he just woke up. His hair was messier than yesterday, his eyes were a bit puffy and he kept yawning. He was wearing pajama pants and nothing else. Holy shit.

His body is perfect. Lean and toned. His six pack…oh his sis pack. I felt as if I was going to start sweating. Sweet baby Jesus.

Just as he was about to tell Bertha something he turned his head and noticed me. And when he did, he turned red.

"Bella! You're here early." He said.

"Um, you told me to be here by 9." I said in a low voice. I felt so shy around him.

"Crap, I'm sorry that's right. My mind is failing me I swear." He joked and I smiled. He was going to say something to me before he realized he was still shirtless.

"I'm sorry I'll be right back." He said and rushed out of the kitchen and up the stairs. I giggled when he did.

"That man would forget his head if it wasn't attached to him." Bertha said making me laugh. Quickly Edward came back and this time he was wearing a pair of jeans a white V-neck tee shirt and some flip flops. His hair was still really messy but honestly…I liked it.

"Hey, so how about I show you around the house?" He suggested and I agreed. We started with the first floor. He showed me the dinning room, the two living rooms and then the basement. The basement had to be my favorite. They had a pool and a section where kids could play. It had a water slide, and a little pool where they can enjoy themselves. It was just amazing. The normal pool was incredible **(pic of both pools in blog) **

After that he showed me the second floor. On this floor he showed me their media room. It had games, a huge movie screen and comfortable couches facing it. It looked like a movie theater. Next to the screen was a popcorn and cotton candy maker. They had video games, arcade games and of course a section with little kids games. The next room he showed me was his office. Then the library and two of the bathrooms.

"Since my bedroom is on this floor I placed both Aprils and Kevin's room on this floor." He said walking towards a room and opening it. It was obviously Aprils. It was so beautiful. Fit for a princess **(pic in blog)**

"I have to wake them up anyways." He said walking inside as I stood by the door.

"April honey." He whispered. Nothing.

"April its time to wake up sweetie." He said. This time she moaned and moved her head to the other side.

"Don't make me tickle you awake." Edward said in a joking stern voice. April placed her pillow over her head and groaned. That made me chuckle.

"You asked for it." He said and began to tickle her. When he did she started to go crazy.

"Daddy! Daddy stop I'm up, I'm up!" She said as she sat up. You could tell she was still really tired.

"Its almost 10am come on little lady." He said as she yawned and got up. This little girl was so beautiful. Light creamy skin, green eyes like her dad and long beautiful brown hair. She was so pretty.

"Fine." She mumbled as she stood up. That's when she noticed me. She gave me a confused look and then looked at her father. Edward saw it and gave me a smile with a signal to get closer to them. I walked towards them and lowered my body to Aprils height. She wasn't a short girl but still way shorter than me.

"Hi April, I'm Bella. Nice to meet you." I said with a smile and put my hand out so she can shake it. She did but still looked confused.

"Hi Bella." She said with a small smile.

"She's your new nanny. How do you feel about that." Edward said.

"My new nanny? Just mine or Kevin's too?" She asked.

"Both and Sasha's." Edward said and April laughed.

"Daddy…have you met your daughter. She wont want a nanny." She told her father and Edward shrugged his shoulders.

"Let me deal with that hon. How about you go get ready for the day. alright?" Edward said and she nodded her head.

"See you later Bella." She said and gave me a warm smile. I think she likes me. Yay! One down two to go.

"That seemed to go well." Edward said relieved as we then walked to the door next to April's room. Edward opened it and I smiled when I saw it. It had to be the cutest room ever **(pic in blog) **

** "**Hey Buddy." Edward whispered as he woke Kevin up.

"Daddy noo." He whined making me giggle. His voice was adorable.

"But Bertha is going to make chocolate chip pancakes. If you aren't there April and Sasha will eat them all." Edward said and Kevin's eyes popped open.

"Nooo, I want too." He said sitting up making me giggle. Its insane how much he looked like Edward. Brown hair, green eyes and the same smile. So adorable.

"Then come here!" Edward said with a smile and picked him up.

"Good morning daddy!" Kevin said giving Edward the biggest smile I've seen on him yet.

"Well good morning my sailor." He said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. Now I understood his bedroom. So adorable.

"I have someone for you to meet." Edward said and walked towards me with Kevin in his arms.

"This is Bella." Edward said. Kevin smiled at me.

"Hey buddy, nice to meet you." I said with a smile.

"Hello! Are you my daddy's friend?" He asked me.

"Bella is my friend and she will be taking care of you." Edward said.

"We can play games, paint and have so much fun. What do you say?" I told him rubbing his head.

"Ummm can we watch Mickey too?" He asked with a frown. I quickly nodded yes.

"Yay!" He cheered making Edward and I laugh.

"That's great bud!" I said and gave him a high five.

He totally loves me. Two down, one to go.

Once Edward finished showing me his home all the way up to the fifth floor, which was the roof top garden and bbq area, we headed back to the kitchen. When we got there Bertha was talking with Sasha. She was in her school uniform already. I read the name on her tag and realized that she goes to the most prestigious private school in New York. I mean the kids of celebrities, and politicians go there.

"Good morning." Edward told her as we heard April walk down the stairs. He sat Kevin in a chair and went to give Sasha a kiss on her head.

"How did you sleep?" He asked his daughter.

"Great." She said and looked at me.

"Good morning." She told me and I said it back to her. At least she wasn't just a snobby girl. She just didn't want a nanny.

"Alright well I'm going to go get ready for the day. You guys eat breakfast." Edward said then looked at me.

"That means you too Bella." He joked making me laugh.

"So Bella…why a nanny?" Sasha asked me. I was surprised. I didn't know she would even talk to me.

"Um I thought it was a great opportunity." I said.

"Great opportunity, or great money?" She said with a smirk.

"Sasha." Bertha said in a stern voice and Sasha chuckled.

"What? I can't ask her a question? I mean who would want that job. Just saying." She said taking a bite of her pancakes.

Hmm now I see it. She was being polite with her father around. Sneaky.

"So was this your last solution?" She asked me and I looked at her. This girl thought she was going to get to me but it wasn't going to work.

"No, I wanted this job." I said making her giggle.

"Alright then." She said shaking her head the looking at Bertha.

"Who's my driver today?" She asked.

"Rob." She said and Sasha nodded her head and got up.

"Alright well I'm out." She said giving Kevin a kiss on his head before she passed by me.

"Where are you going?" I asked her.

"Excuse me?" She said.

"I asked where you were going. You can't just leave like that." I said and she glared at me.

"And who are you to tell me what to do?" She said looking at me up and down.

"I'm your nanny. And you can't leave before your dad tells me the rules around here." I said getting up. If I have to be stern I will. She has to realize weather she like's it or not I'm the one she has to ask if she wants to go out now.

"I don't have a nanny ok? So back off." She snarled. I kept my stern position. She was trying to intimidate me. But I was the adult here. Not her.

"Your father hired me for you and your brother and sister. Which means that I am responsible for you. I'm sorry that you don't like that but those are the rules now. "I told her.

At that moment Edward walked in.

"Is everything ok? Sasha?" He asked. He sensed the tension. Sasha gave her father a sweet smile and spoke.

"Nothing at all daddy. I was just telling Bella here that I was about to leave." She said this girl was a born actress.

"And where are you going?" He asked as he fixed his tie.

"I was just going to meet up with Lori before school." She said. She was obviously lying.

"Lori or Troy?" Edward said in a serious voice. He came closer to her and her eyes grew larger. At least we know one person that intimidated this girl.

"Um..uh. No, no of course not." She stuttered. I take back the acting thing.

"You aren't leaving this house until school is close to starting. And you're leaving with me in the car today. Edward said.

"What?! Why!? But I have to-" Sasha said but Edward turned to her.

"Case closed." He said calmly and left the room. Sasha turned red with rage. She growled and stomped her way out of the room.

This girl was definitely going to be a challenge.


	4. I like you too

Chapter four

"Alright Bella so I'll be back home at around 8. If you need anything just call me and ill get back to you. Help yourself to anything In the kitchen, always. There are some emergency phone numbers on the fridge. And don't worry Bertha will help you too." Edward said as I watched him go back and fourth and then finally grab his suitcase. You could tell he was nervous about leaving me alone with the kids but I assured it everything would be fine. I mean they were going to school anyways.

"Got it." I said with a smile. He smiled back and then looked at April and Kevin.

"You two better behave. Call me if anything ok? Love you both." Edward said giving both his kids a hug and a kiss. He then turned to Sasha who was sitting on the hallways bench texting on her phone. She hasn't spoken to him since he told her she was driving with him to school.

"Lets go." Edward told her and she got up as she rolled her eyes. Edward took a deep breath and looked back to me.

"See you later." He said and went out the door with his daughter. As soon as he left I felt this awkwardness in the air. I turned to April and Kevin and smiled.

"So um, are you guys almost done with breakfast?" I asked them.

"I'm done, I'm going to go get my backpack." She said and skipped out and up the stairs.

"What about you Kevin?" I asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't want more." He said with a pout. I frowned and sat next to him.

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't wanna eat." He said shaking his head even more.

"Are you full? I asked him and he shrugged. Ill take that as a no.

"Bud if you don't eat you will be hungry in school." I explained to him. He just turned his head.

"Daddy eats with me." He said. I see what this was now. I rubbed his little back and smiled at him.

"Sweetie your dad is coming home soon. After school he will be back home fast." I said and he looked at me with a small smile.

"He is?" He asked me and I nodded my head.

"Oh yeah. He could never leave a cutie like you alone." I said making him smile more.

"Come on, finish breakfast so I can take you to school." I said and at that moment April walked in.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded he head.

"So Bella…" She said and I looked down at her.

"So April…" I joked.

"How old are you?" She asked.

"I'm 25." I said.

"Whoa, you're old." She said and I laughed.

"Don't I know it. I wish I was your age." I joked making her shrug her shoulders.

"Eh its not as great as you think. Being the middle kid sucks. Kevin gets all the attention and Sasha ends up being the boss." She explained.

"Yeah but I mean, at least you don't have to deal with adult things." I said and she smiled.

"Yeah I guess so. I mean who wants to be an adult right? That's boring." She said making me laugh. She was so mature for her age. It was adorable.

"You're sure right." I said and helped Kevin off the chair once he was done eating. I got his cute mickey backpack and we were on our way.

"See you later Bertha!" April said.

"Bye!" Kevin said.

"Goodbye my two love bugs." She said as we headed out the door.

"Since their school is close to where they live we could just walk and enjoy the weather.

"I'm so happy that today is the last day of school." April said and I looked at her.

"You don't like it?" I asked her.

"I do but I like more when I can go out and have fun. In the summer my uncle Emmett takes me out and we have so much fun! And sometimes we go to our beach house and spend a week there! My dad takes off from work and we spend it all together. It's the only time when Sasha isn't acting like a princess." She said, as we got closer to their school.

"That's so nice, you guys have a beach house?" I asked and she nodded her head.

"Yep! I think the town is called the Hamp something. I forget." She said.

"Hamptons?" I said.

"Yeah! That's it! The Hamptons. We go there. But this time it will be different since mommy isn't here anymore." She said in a sad voice.

I wonder what happened to their mother? Now I was curious.

"I'm sure you will have fun either way." I said with a smile.

"I think so too. Will you come?" She asked catching me off guard.

"Oh honey I don't think-" I said but she cut me off.

"It will be fun! I like you Bella, you're nice." She said. That gave me a huge smile.

"I like you too April." I said.

"Me too!" Kevin said making us laugh.

"She likes you too Kev." April said

Knowing that they like me make me so happy and gave me a warm feeling. They were great kids. This was going to be great.


	5. Happy Summer!

Chapter five

After I dropped the kids off in school I walked around the city for a bit and then eventually went back to their home. When I got there I decided to make them a snack so when they come back home.

"Bertha, can you help me please? Id like to make the kids some snacks as a welcome to summer vacation celebration." I said with a smile and she grinned.

"That's a great idea. What would you like to do?" She asked me.

"Maybe a cake that says 'Happy summer vacation?" and then I could make them some healthy sandwiches and ill make them maybe milkshake or something." I said leaning on the counter.

"That sounds great. Come ill show you everything you'd need." She said and I followed her.

Soon I was already making the cake. I decided to make triple fudge chocolate with cream cheese frosting. While that was baking I made them the sandwiches. I made peanut butter ones and also ham and cheese ones. I made about six. After that I made a bowl of fruits and then made a big jar of strawberry shake. I had some and it tasted amazing. I gave myself a pat on the back.

Before I had to go get April and Kevin I frosted the cake, placed sprinkles to the sides and then on top wrote 'Happy Summer vacation!' I hope they liked it.

…..

"So how was the last day of school?" I asked April as we walked up the stairs to her house.

"It was good, we watched movies all day." She explained.

"What about you Kevin?" I asked rubbing his head.

"We played with toys!" He said and I chuckled picking him up as we walked into the house.

"Yes! That's what I told her, but she doesn't listen. Greg is a scum bag but she will learn that on her own." I heard Sasha's voice say. As we all walked into the kitchen I saw her sitting on the kitchen island in her uniform talking on her phone. She was already eating a sandwich. When she saw us walk in she looked away then spoke again on the phone.

"Steph I'm going to call you later." She said and hung up.

"Hey guys." She said looking at her siblings and completely ignoring me. I walked past her and sat down. I looked at her as she interacted with Kevin and April.

"How was school sailor?" She said picking her brother up. He told her what he did the whole say and she stood there listening to him with a smile.

"Sounds like you had fun, huh." She said giving him a kiss on the check then putting him down. You could tell she really loved her siblings. After that she started to chat with April for a bit until April noticed the goodies on the table.

"Cake!" She said making me laugh.

"I thought I would welcome you guys into the summer with some snacks and a cake. I also make you guys some strawberry shakes." I said and they both cheered. I got up and took the jar of strawberry shake. I grabbed three glasses and filled them up. I gave one to Kevin and one to April. Then I walked to Sasha.

"Here you go." I said and she rolled her eyes. I took a deep breath.

"Just try it." I said and she took it from me. She took one sip and you could tell she loved it but tried to hide it.

"Its ok." She said and walked away with a strut. Little brat.

For the rest of the day I spent it mostly with Kevin and April in the game room. We watched movies, played games and even danced around to some music. Before we knew it we heard the door open downstairs.

"That's daddy!" April said rushing out the room and down the stairs. I picked Kevin up and I walked down the stairs. When we got there Edward was carrying April and giving her a hug.

"How was your day?" He asked her.

"It was so much fun! Bella is so cool, I like her." She said making me smile. Edward looked at me and grinned. I blushed and smiled back.

"What about you Kevin?" Edward said putting April down and picking him up. I stood there with my arms crossed. Edward looked at me as Kevin spoke.

"She's the best! She made cake! And samiches and shakes and it was fun!" Kevin said with excitement. Edward smiled at him then looked at me again.

"So I guess you were a hit Bella." He said making me smile.

"They really are great kids." I said making him grin. Then he frowned a bit looking confused.

"Where is Sasha?" He asked.

"She's up in her bedroom. She hasn't left it." I said shrugging my shoulders. Edward took a deep breath and placed Kevin down on the floor.

"Did she at least eat?" He asked worried.

"She ate a sandwich and had a shake. I'm sure she'll eat dinner once I leave." I said. I walked into the kitchen and I felt Edward follow me. I grabbed my purse and turned around. I caught Edward looking at me.

"Stay for dinner Bella." He said with a smile.

"Oh um, I really don't want to be a burden." I said and he shook his head.

"My kids love you Bella, you could never be a burden here." He said making me blush.

Stupid blush, I'm always so shy around him.

"Thank you." I said accepting my invitation. He grinned.

"No worries." He said before he left the kitchen and went up the stairs. I sat there playing with my fingers when Kevin came to me.

"Bella do you live here now?" He asked me.

"Oh no honey, I just stay for a little bit." I explained to him.

"So you are leaving?" He asked.

Well your daddy said to stay to eat but after that I am cutie." I told him.

"You're staying for dinner?" I looked up and saw Sasha looking at me.

"Yes, your father invited me." I explained to her.

"Wow, getting comfortable already huh." She said walking past me.

"Sasha that's enough." Edward said as he walked in. She turned to him.

"What?" She asked confused.

"I wont have you being rude to Bella anymore, do you understand me? I've raised you better than that." He said to her in an angry tone. She stared at him and just walked out of the kitchen and into the dining room.

"That girl is going to make me go bald." Edward muttered as he passed his fingers through his hair.

"She's a teenager Edward, she'll come around. And If it makes you feel any better, I'm not taking it personal." I said making him chuckle.

"Well that's good to know. That my brat of a daughter hasn't gotten you wanting to run away from us." He said. He gave me butterflies with the way he said 'us'

"Nope, not yet." I joked.

"You're pretty great Bella." He said touching my arm and giving me a smile. I don't know if he noticed it but when he did that I felt a shock run through me. It was something I never felt before. I looked up at him and with the strange look he was giving me, I had a feeling he felt it too.


	6. Bad Breakup

Chapter six

When I accepted to stay for dinner I didn't think about the fact that it could be a bit awkward. I mean what was I suppose to talk about? For a good five minuets we were all just quiet. I would look around as we ate. April and Kevin were eating their food, Kevin being messy. Sasha would move her food around without really eating and Edward would look at her and take a deep breath. You could tell that he was stressing about her. I wonder why? I mean it couldn't be all cause of me.

"So Bella…" Edward said and I looked up.

"Tell me more about yourself." He said with a smile. I smiled back

"Uh well, like what exactly?" I asked.

"Do you live alone?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No I live with my best friend. We met in high school so it's been a pretty long friendship." I explained.

"How was it living in Seattle? I've been there before for a cousins wedding but it was just for a weekend." He said.

"I loved it. I mean I did at first. It was great until my last year of high school." I explained to him and he looked confused.

"Why is that?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulder. a

"I had a bad situation with someone." I said not really wanting to say I had a horrible breakup that made me runaway to the other side of the country.

"So you left Seattle cause of a bad breakup huh?" Sasha said and I looked at her in shock. She gave me a smirk.

"It's written all over you." She said taking a bite of her chicken. I cleared my throat and looked at Edward. He was staring at me. So I spoke.

"Um…what she said." I said blushing. He looked at her then me. I guess it was a girl thing and that's how she knew.

"So, that was your reason? Sorry if I'm being nosey." Edward said shifting on his head and looking down at his food then me.

"Its fine. She's right. That was the reason. I needed to get away to I applied to NYU and as soon as I got accepted I flew over here." I said with a shrug.

"And your parents?" He asked.

"They still live there. They come here for the holidays." I explained.

"Oh I see." Edward said.

"Do you have a brother or sister Bella?" April asked me. I looked at her and shook my head.

"I'm am only child. I wish I did though. You guys are lucky to have each other." I said with a smile.

When dinner was over it was pretty late and I dreaded the fact that I would have to take the train home at this time.

"I should be heading out before it gets even more late." I told Edward as Sasha headed up to her bedroom and the younger kids helped Bertha clean the dishes.

"You're taking the train?" Edward asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah, makes me realize I need a car." I said with a chuckle. When I said that Edward turned around and it confused me. He walked to the kitchen and then quickly came back. He had keys in his hand.

"Lets go." He said with a smile.

"Go where?" I said confused and he chuckled.

"I'm taking you home." He said and I shook my head.

"You don't have to do that Edward, really." I said but he ignored me and kept walking until we were outside.

"Nonsense, I'm offering. Come on." He said placing a hand on my back. We went to his garage and he beeped open a 2015 Gwagon Mercedes in black. It was so gorgeous.

He opened the door for me like a gentleman and I hopped in. Once he was in the car he drove off.

"So what is your address?" He asked me as he drove away from his neighborhood. I gave him my address and he quickly placed in in his cars gps.

"Pick a song." He said passing me his iPod. I smiled and grabbed it. I scrolled though his options and it made me grin. We had the same taste in music.

"Well since I love mostly all these songs, I'll his shuffle." I said and clicked shuffle. The first song to play was Maps by maroon 5. I started to sing along to it in a low voice moving my head side to side.

I was In shock when I head Edward start singing the chorus. I looked at him. I grinned. When the light turned red he looked at me and laughed.

"What? I cant sing?" He teased making me laugh.

"You sound great." I said making him laugh harder.

"People say I sound like Justin Timberlake." He joked making me laugh harder as well. After that song ended it then went to Lucky Strike also from Maroon 5.

Edward once again began to since and when the chorus started he pointed at me and I started to sing. I was starting to feel more comfortable around him.

"Wow Bella, is that you or Beyoncé?" He teased.

"I get Christina Aguilera actually." I joked making him chuckle.

Once I was close to my house we lowered the music and we spoke more.

"Well here I am." I said as I looked at my building. I turned back to Edward and smiled.

"Thank you for driving me, really. I appreciate it." I said and he smiled.

"Its no problem at all." He said. It got quiet for a few seconds until I decided to open the door. But before I could Edward stopped me.

"Bella wait." He said so I turned to him.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I um…uh…. I'm glad my kids like you so much. I made a great choice in choosing you." He said staring at me. I felt the blush run to my face. I looked away but quickly look back to him.

"I'm glad you did also." I said to him. He placed a hand on my arm and smiled at me.

"Goodnight Bella, see you tomorrow." He said and I nodded my head.

"See you tomorrow. Goodnight." I said and walked out of the car. I turned around once I was at my buildings door and saw that he was still there. I waved at him letting him know Ill be safe and he could leave. He waved back and then he was on his way.


	7. Frustration

Chapter Seven

**Edward POV**

Once I dropped Bella off at her house I waited until she went inside. When I was sure she was save I then began to drive home. During the car ride I couldn't help but smile when I thought about how shy Bella could be. I found that to be really sweet. I was convinced I made an amazing choice in hiring her. I mean my two little ones love her, which I'm so happy about. She was really great. And she was gorgeous. I'm not going to avoid the fact that she's extremely attractive. Because she is. The first time I saw her I was shocked. I wasn't expecting someone so beautiful in front of my house. He long brown hair, big brown eyes and that amazing smile she has. But of course it had to be all professional so I composed myself and gave her the interview I needed. The interview went great, but I would be a liar if I didn't say my attraction to her didn't play a part in me hiring her. Because it Did. I couldn't help it. I was hypnotized as soon as I saw her and couldn't help but smile when she spoke.

I knew April and Kevin would love her. But Sasha would be a whole different story. My oldest thinks that because she turned 16 she was her own boss. She was defiantly mistaking. She knew I was in charge and whatever I said would go. But when she found out I was getting them a nanny she flipped. I knew that was coming. I was upset with the way she was acting towards Bella, but at the same time I knew why she's been like this.

Ever since her mother died, she's been rebellious. It hit her hardest since she knew her mother the longest and they were attached to the hip. It was devastating to see my daughter's reaction when she found out her mother passed away.

_Flash back:_

_As I paced back and forth in the hospital hallway I heard the door slam open. When I looked up it was Sasha running towards me._

_ "Mom! What happened to mom?" She said in a panic. I gave her a hug._

_ "Relax honey, she's in there with the doctors right now. " I told her._

_ "But what happened? How did it happen?" She asked me looking up at me with her big sad hazel eyes looking up at me. It broke my heart. _

_ "I'm not sure, they said that the car that hit her car came out of no where. The driver was drunk." I said as she began to cry in my arms. I hugged my daughter as tight as I could. I wanted her sadness to disappear. But I know it wouldn't any time soon. _

_ "Calm down baby." I whispered to her as I placed a kiss on her head and held her tight to me. _

_ "Dr. Cullen?" I heard someone say Sasha and I both looked up and as soon as I saw the doctor I knew it wasn't good news. _

_ "I'm sorry but we couldn't save her I'm so sorry." When he said that Sasha began to scream._

_ "No! Not my mom please no!" I cried with her as I tried to calm her shaking body. She fell to the floor in sobs. _

_ "Daddy no, not mom no, not her please." She kept repeating to me as her sobs continued. We both cried as we held each other. _

_ Nothing was ever going to be the same._

_End:_

After that her attitude changed. She would snap at me, sneak out at nights. And she even met some kid who I don't even want near her. But she never listens anymore.

When I got home I walked into the living room and found Sasha there watching a show she's been obsessed with about a group of friends who are pretty and liars or something like that.

"Hey." I said as I sat next to her. She looked up and gave me a small smile.

"Talk to me darling." I said and she took a deep breath.

"I know something has been bothering you, you know you can tell me anything right?" I told her and she shrugged.

"I'm fine dad." She said as she watched her show.

"You're not fine. Is it Bella?" I asked her. I knew part of it had to do about Bella. She looked up at me and rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, She's so irrelevant." She said.

"Sasha she is not irrelevant. She's your nanny now also." I told her.

"I don't need a nanny. I'm fine by myself." She said and I shook my head.

"Weather you like it or not, she's here and she's your nanny. You have to respect her and when I'm not around she's the boss. If she says you cant go out, you cant. This is how it's going to be." I said and she got up.

"Are you sure you want her here for us? Or for you?" She snapped.

"Excuse me?" I asked confused.

"Oh come on dad, I see the way you look at her! If you want her here for you fine but I don't want her any where near me! She's not my mother to be telling me what to do! And she will never be!" She screamed and ran up the stairs.

"Sasha come down here right now!" I screamed back.

"Fuck!" I said out of frustration. These are the moment when I wish Tanya was still here.


	8. Progress

Chapter eight

**Edward POV**

I quickly ran up to the third floor, which was Sasha's floor and opened her bedroom without knocking. She was lying on her bed staring at the wall.

"That is enough! I am your father and you are going to treat me like your father!" I screamed at her. She sat up and looked at me.

"Dad you don't understand, I-" She said but I cut her off.

"Oh yes I do understand. What I understand is that you're a spoiled brat and I give you too much! But that's it, I am sick of this attitude. You're my daughter, I love you more than life itself but you have to either learn the easy way or the hard way and right now you are giving me no choice." I said and she stared at me confused.

"What? What are you talking about?" She asked standing up. She looked panicked.

"You wont be coming with us on vacation this summer. You're staying with your aunt Marcie." I said and he mouth dropped.

"Do you mean our trip to Bora Bora?!" She shouted. I nodded my head.

"You cant do that!" She said.

"Oh yes I can and if you keep up your attitude I wont let you go to Paris in August either, or to the Hamptons." I said.

"Daddy!" She shouted stomping her feet.

"That's the end of it." I said and turned around.

"God I wish mom was still here! That way I would still be living with her! I hate living here!" She shouted and slammed the door. I paused when she said that.

It hurt that she would say that. She knew She and her siblings were my life. But I couldn't let it get to me. I knew she was mad and she would say anything to get a reaction from me.

**Bella POV**

"Good morning Bertha." I said as I walked into the kitchen. I got to the Cullen house early this day since Edward said he would have to go to work even earlier. The kids were still sleeping and as I walk on a chair I heard foot steps and realized it was Edward. When he saw me, he gave me a smile.

"Well good morning Ms. Swan." He said making me chuckle.

"Good morning Dr. Cullen." I said back. We walked to the fridge and took out a bottle of orange juice. He grabbed two glasses and poured the juice in. When he did he passed me a glass and sat next to me. He put both his elbows on the table then looked at me. I took a sip of the juice and then looked at him confused.

"What?" I said amused. He smiled and shook his head.

"Nothing. How was your morning?" He asked. I smiled at him. He was so sweet and good-looking. I couldn't help but to smile every time he was around.

"It was pretty good, kind of tired but good." I said to him.

"Pancakes Dr. Cullen?" Bertha asked him.

"Two plates please Bertha." He said and then looked at me.

"I hope you like Pancakes, Bertha makes them amazing." He said. I smiled at him.

"Did you do something different to your hair?" He randomly asked. I looked at him confused.

"Um…I straightened it today." I said to him. I was shocked that he noticed.

"It looks nice." He said. At that moment we heard footsteps. I looked toward the stairs and saw that it was Sasha and April.

"Hey Bella!" April said running to me and giving me a hug.

"Well good morning to you too." Edward teased her. She turned to him and smiled.

"Good morning daddy." She said making Edward pick her up and place a huge kiss on her cheek.

"Good morning beautiful." He said to her. She got off his lap and skipped to the fridge.

"Good morning princess." Edward told Sasha. She looked at him and gave him a half smile.

"Good morning." She mumbled taking an apple and taking a bite. I looked at Edward then looked at her again.

"Um, she's kind of upset with me." He whispered to me.

"Do you have any plans for today?" He asked her.

"She sat down across from us and started to mess around on her phone.

"Nope." She responded.

"You're just staying home?" He asked

"Yep." She responded.

I decided to try something.

"Um actually, Sasha. I was thinking of planting some flowers with April later in the balcony. It would be great if you could join us." I said to her and I saw Edward smile. Sasha looked at me then looked back down to her phone. I thought she was just going to ignore me until she spoke.

"Sure. Got nothing better to do." She mumbled after she got up and went back upstairs.

"Well at least that's some improvement." Edward said as Bertha passed us our pancakes.

It sure was


	9. PB&J and an Awkward moment

Chapter nine

"Kevin, sweetie come here." I said as I picked him up and walked to the bathroom with him. I sat him down on the sink counter and began to wet a cloth to wash his face. Today we April Sasha, Kevin and I were planting flowers on the balcony. As April helped me with the roses Sasha and Kevin did the Sunflowers. And of course since Kevin is a toddle, he got all messy with dirt.

"Oh you're covered in dirty." I said to him as I wiped his face clean.

"My flowers are going to look pretty." He said and I smiled.

"Of course they are! You're the best out of all of us." I said making him grin. I continue to clean his face and decided not to change his shirt since he was going to dirty the clean one anyways.

"Alright, lets go back and help your sister." I said placing him on the floor. He ran to the balcony as I casually walked back. As I did I heard Sasha and April talk.

"She's really nice! I just think you should give her a chance." April said.

"April, you are really bugging me." Sasha said to her.

"Well you know its true. I like her, Kevin likes her and even daddy likes her." April said.

"Oh Daddy likes her for sure." Sasha mumbled."

"What's that suppose to mean?" April asked.

"Oh come on April, have you not noticed the way he looks at her? Our father has a crush." She said.

Wait what? A crush? He does? I haven't noticed anything though. But then again I'm so oblivious to everything is not even funny.

"Well if he does, good for him. I wouldn't mind having Bella as a new mommy." She said and I froze. New mommy? Whoa there…

"April shut up seriously. You had a mother and she's dead now. No one else can be your mother." She said in a harsh way. It made me mad. Why would she talk to her sister like that?

"I know that, I'm not dumb…but at least I'll have someone close enough to a mom…" April said in a sad voice. I frowned but took a deep breath before I walked out to the balcony.

"How's it going?" I said looking at Sasha. She looked at me and looked away as she dug a hole for the seeds.

"Great." She said.

"Great." I said back and walked to April. She was helping Kevin.

"April how about you help me make some lunch." I suggested and she smiled nodding her head. We both walked to the kitchen together.

"So what should we make?" I asked April.

"Hmm, how about sandwiches? Some peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for us and ham and cheese for Sasha since she hates pb&j." April told me and I smiled. Even with her sister being mean to her she still thought about her. This little girl had such a huge heart.

"Sounds like a plan." I said making her smile.

So we began making the sandwiches. April did the ham and cheese and I did the pb&j. When we were done I called Sasha and Kevin and they both walked in.

"I picked Kevin up and sat him down and Sasha looked at the sandwiches. She had a frown as she saw it was pb&j.

"Here you go Sasha." April said passing her the ham and cheese sandwich. Sasha smiled.

"Thanks." Sasha said before we all began to eat. As we did so we heard the door open and then footsteps.

"Hey guys." Edward said. I looked at him confused. Behind him came a tall buff dude. They looked related so I quickly figured that was his brother. And I was right since Kevin yelled.

"Uncle Emmett!"

"Come here squirt." Emmett whom I'm guessing his name is said to Kevin said as he picked him up. April hugged his legs and Sasha gave him a huge and a kiss on the check.

"Well hello to you guys too." Edward said making me giggle. He looked at me and smiled and then looked at the sandwiches.

"Sweet." He said and grabbed one.

"How did the planting go?" He asked looking at me as the kids spoke to their uncle.

"It was good. We finished and soon you guys will have a beautiful garden. " I said smiling. He smiled back.

"Well thank you for that beautiful." He said then he froze rethinking what he said.

"I mean for the uh beautiful garden I mean." He stuttered turning red. I gave him an awkward smile.

"No worries. We all get tongue twisted." I said.

"Yeah, right." He said.

Who wants some frozen yogurt!?" Emmett yelled making me jump.

"Shit Em, lower your voice." Edward mumbled as he passed by his brother.

"Sorry bro. Hope you don't mind but I'm going to take these crazy kids to get some Pink Berry." Emmett said.

"Sure. Have fun. Edward said as they all headed out the door. When they left was when I realized it was just Edward and I in the house. I think that was my sign to leave.

"I should go." I said as I grabbed my bag and turned around quickly. So quickly that I slammed onto Edwards chest. I was about to fall until he grabbed my waist and held me up.

"Whoa there. You alright?" He said.

"Yeah…" I said holding my breath. We were so close I could feel his warm breath on my face.

"I'm fine…." I said as I stared into his eyes. He was staring right back. And at the same time, I noticed that he still hasn't let me go.

"Good…." He said as he continued to stare at me. I felt my body melt into his hold and myself moving closer to him. It was almost like a magnet pulling us closer.

"Bella…" He whispered. We were inches away from each other until I snapped out of it and quickly moved back.

"Umm I think I should go." I said grabbing my bag from the floor.

"Wait I'm sorry Bella i-" Edward said but I cut him off.

"I'll see you tomorrow." I said as I felt my face turn red. I quickly walked out the door.

What the hell was that?

Lets try to get this chapter to 20 comments and I'll quickly post! Thank you for reading! XoXO


	10. The Lady With 40 Cats

**Chapter Ten**

"Ahhhhhh!" Alice shouted and jumped as I covered my ears. She could be so annoying at times.

"Alice shut up!" I hissed at her. She just continued to jump on my bed.

"Bella! Don't you see what this means?" She asked as she finally sat on my bed like a normal human being.

"What does this mean?" I asked confused.

"Hello! It means he likes you! Come on Bella!" She said shaking my shoulders.

"Likes me? What? No way." I said shaking my head and taking a sip of my beer.

"Yes way. Why would he almost kiss you then?" She asked and I thought about it for a moment.

"But he didn't. I just happen to be a clutz and I bumped into him and he held me before I fell.

"What about the moment when he called you beautiful?" She asked with a smirk and I rolled my eyes.

"I told you already, he got tongue twisted. He meant to say beautiful garden." I argued.

"Beautiful garden my ass." She mumbled as she got up. I glared at her.

"Alice shut up. You're always putting crap in my head." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Oh please, you know damn well I'm right. But every time a nice guy comes along you try to deny it. I mean you do you want to be an old lady with 40 cats? Or would you love to meet the love of your life?" She said and I stood quiet which made her smirk.

"Exactly, so stop denying what is so obvious. He likes you and you like him." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Who said anything about me liking him?" I asked.

"Well you said he was attractive." Alice said making me roll my eyes.

"Me thinking someone is good looking and me liking someone are two totally different things." I said making her snort.

"Oh please, you wanted to kiss him just as much as he wanted to kiss you." She said and walked out of my room and into the kitchen.

Was she right? I mean does Edward like me? Do I like him? I mean I barley know him. How could I like him?

"So annoying!" I said loud making Alice laugh from the kitchen. I grunted and covered my face with my pillow out of frustration. Before I drove myself nuts I just decided to get ready for the day. Today I had to go to the Cullen's but not as early which gave me time to run some errands for myself.

I quickly took a shower and got dress. When I was done with that I ate breakfast and then headed out the door. I went food shopping and bought some new clothes. Now that I actually had an amazing job, I could actually spoil myself a bit. After that it was time to head to the Cullen's to I got on the usual train and I was on my way.

**Edwards POV**

"Daddy." I heard April say as I say in the living room watching a baseball game. I turned to look at her and saw she had a frown on her face.

"What's wrong honey?" I asked.

"Can I ask you something?" She asked. I picked her up and sat her on my lap.

"You can tell me anything my love." I told my daughter.

"Well I was thinking. I know mommy isn't here anymore." She started. I frowned.

"And I know she won't come back. I know that. But I was thinking…" she said but stopped.

"What were you thinking?" I asked curiously.

"Well…. do you ever think we'll have a new mommy?" She asked and my heart sunk. I knew this would happen eventually.

"Um…uh, well honey…its not that easy." I told her.

"I know, but one day do you think?" She asked hopeful. It broke my heart that my baby girl wanted a mother figure around again. I tried my hardest with my daughters but nothing could replace a mother figure.

"One day…maybe. If I meet a great person that will care and love you just as much as I do." I said placing a kiss on her head. She looked at me and smiled.

"What if I told you that I think I know someone that could be our new mommy." She said and I looked at her confused.

"Who?" I asked.

"Bella." She said and my heart sunk again.

Bella?

"Um, April I don't think that's a good idea. She's just your nanny. Nothing more." I told her.

"But she's nice, and we all like her…well except one person. And Sasha said you like her." She told me and my eyes widened.

"What? Like her?" I asked. She nodded her head.

"Yeah, she says that its obvious by the way you look at her. So if you like her…maybe she can be our new mom." She said as I just stared at the wall as she spoke.

Sasha thinks I like her? I mean she's a great person but like her, like her? Do I? This just makes me think about what happened yesterday. The way I held her felt right…comforting even. Like it was suppose to happen. We were so close. About to kiss even. I don't know why that happened and I don't know why I didn't want to stop the moment. Do I have feelings for her? This was so confusing.

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! Lets try to get this chapter to about 20 comments also! i love knowing what you think about it! 3 **


	11. The S Word Nanny

Chapter 11

"Hey Bella!" April said as she walked into the room.

"Hey April." I said as i walked to her and picked her brother up.

"Hey buddy, Hows it going?" I asked him with a smile.

"Good!" He said making me giggle. i placed a kiss on his head and placed him back to the floor. When i got up and looked ahead i saw Edward. My heart dropped. He noticed that i noticed him and i quickly looked away.

"So uh…April, what would you like do do today?" I asked her. Before she could say anything Sasha walked in and interrupted her.

"Do we have any mangos left?" She asked her as she opened the fridge.

"Hey Sasha." I said. She closed the fridge, turned around and gave me a quick smile. A very fake one i might add.

"Do you know if we have mangos?" She asked me.

"I don't think so." i said taking a deep breath and sitting down. At that moment Edward walked in. He looked at me then looked at Sasha then back at me.

"Hi." He said. i gave him an awkward smile.

"Hi." i said back. He scratched the back of his neck and was about to say something until April spoke.

"Can we go to the park?" She asked her dad.

"Sure." He said. Wait, what?

"Wait…you're not working today?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Oh…" I said still kind of confused. So why was i here? Edward noticed my confusion and spoke.

"I need to talk to you Bella." He said. Oh shit. Was i getting fired? i knew it was too good to be true. I mean i know it was awkward after…that thing. But still i thought we could forget about that and just continue as normal. Crap. Now i'm going to have to search for a new job and, stress about bills, and-

"Do you mind if we talk?" He asked and interrupted my internal rant.

"Um… yeah sure…" i said feeling my heart beat. God i'll miss this job. Specially the kids.

We walked up the stairs and into an office i haven't been in. I assumed it was Edwards official office. Usually we just talk out on the balcony. i walked into the room and i heard the door close. When it did i turned around and before i knew what was happening i felt Edwards hands on my face and his lips on mine. For a second i was in shock and i couldn't move until i realized everything about this moment felt right. His right hand on my neck and his left hand on my face as our lips moved perfectly together. My heart was beating faster and faster by the second. I felt as if it might pop out of my chest. God this felt so right. But something snapped in my. What the hell were we doing?

"Stop." i said and quickly moved away from Edward. I took a few steps farther from him and then just stared at him for a moment.

"Bella.-" He said but i stopped him.

"I don't exactly know what that was, but all i know it that it shouldn't happen ever again." I said and Edward frowned.

"….I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. I shouldn't of had done that." He said shaking his head and taking a deep breath. I stared at him confused.

"Why did you then?" I asked. He shook his head.

"I don't know, i'm an idiot." He said with frustration.

"Edward-" I said but he cut me off.

"I'm sorry, excuse me. He said and walked out the room. i stood there just frozen. What the hell just happened? i couldn't be here. i have to leave right now.

Quickly i walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Edward and his kids were in and i looked at Edward.

"I'm going to have to leave." I said to him. He looked at me with a slight frown.

"I thought we were going to the park!" April said and i looked at her.

"I'll go with you tomorrow, how does that sound? Today go with your dad and have a great time." i told her with a smile. She smiled and gave me a nod. i quickly got my things and headed out the door.

As soon as i was home i walked into Alice's bedroom and threw myself on her bed.

"Whats wrong?" She asked me.

"Edward kissed me." I said. we were both quiet until she spoke.

"Told you so." She said making me roll my eyes.

The next morning i woke up feeling stressed. I Couldn't stop thinking about what happened. And even worse…i couldn't stop thinking about how i felt about what happened. And i'm afraid to say that i liked it. I liked his hands all over my i liked his lips on my lips and i really liked how soft and amazing his lips were. i liked all of it. And that scared me. That scared me because it wasn't something i should feel. i wok for him. He pays me to take care of his kids. I can't turn into the slutty nanny. That couldn't happen. i'm just going to have to ignore all this. Yeah just ignore it. that will work.

**Hey guys! i'm back! sorry i took so long to upload this chapter but I've been so busy. But i'll try my hardest to upload quicker. Sorry if this chapter is a bit short. i feel like with this chapter its not about quantity...its more about quality *wink, wink* Leave me a comment and let me know what you guys think! **


	12. Super Star or Super Model?

**Chapter 12**

Working in the Cullen's residence was very awkward to say the least. After Edward kissed me I tried my hardest to avoid him. But it was kind of hard if you work for him. I had no choice but to see him everyday. But I tried my hardest to keep it short and sweet. I focused on this kids. Which is what my job is. I shouldn't be focusing on Edward.

Its been about three weeks since Edward kissed me and I backed away. And in those three weeks Edward hasn't been the same around me. He gives me awkward smiles and i would look away. If he were to accidently bump into me he would say he was sorry about twenty times until he just left the room. And he would leave my check on the kitchen table instead of handing it to me in person like he use to.

As I walked into the house I went straight into the kitchen like I always do. Usually I will see Kevin and April sitting and chatting away but today was different. I heard them in the balcony and when I walked into the kitchen I saw Edward and some woman. Who the hell was she? She was tall, skinny but with crazy curves. She had long brown hair and had amazing blue eyes. She reminded me of a Hollywood star and I automatically felt like a rat next to her.

When Edward spotted me he smiled then looked at the super model across from him. He cleared his throat then spoke.

"Bella. Good morning. This is Rebecca Silk. She's one of my assistants at the hospital. She's here to help me out with some papers. Its allot of papers so I needed help." He explained and I looked at him slightly confused. What's with so many explanations? Just tell me her name and that's it. Why did he have to tell me who she was and why she was there? As if I needed an explanation.

"Hey there Bella." She said shaking my hand. I gave her a smile.

"Hello." I simple said and walked towards the fridge. As I opened it and grabbed the orange juice I heard them speak.

"Oh my goodness Edward, so tell me how yesterday Nester was talking about the annual doctors charity ball and she was joking around about how you didn't have a date and you were probably going alone." She said making me pause. Edward then spoke.

"Oh I almost forgot about that." He said. She continued.

"Yeah, it should be pretty great. I heard they got Andrea Bocelli for the whole night." She said. I continued to listen. Edward cleared his throat.

"That's pretty great. But I might just skip this year." He said.

"But why? Its going to be so much fun. Is it because you don't have a date?" Rebecca asked.

"Um…no I just don't think I'm up for it." Edward said.

"Well…how about we go together?" I heard her say and from the corner of my eyes I noticed that she was reach out for his hand. Before she could touch him I quickly turned around and spoke.

"So what do the kids want to do today? Do you know?" I asked him. Rebecca rolled her eyes without Edward noticing. But I did.

"I'm not sure. But I did hear April mention something about making homemade ice cream or something." He said and I smiled.

"Oh yeah, She told me you guys have one of those ice cream makers. Should be fun. I said and Edward smiled.

"So Edward about the ball." Rebecca started again and I felt this feeling of annoyance. Couldn't she see I was talking to him? She needed to back off.

"Um…i-i-" Edward said to Rebecca until I spoke.

"Can you show me where the ice cream maker is?" I asked Edward and he nodded his head getting up.

"Sure. I'll be right back Rebecca." He said and she nodded her head with a slight look of disappointment. She quickly looked at me and glared. She thought I didn't notice.

I followed Edward down the stairs into the basement. He opened a box and took out a big white machine that said 'Ice-cream maker' on it. He turned to me.

"Here it is." He said with a smile. I gave him a small smile back and looked away.

"Thanks…" I said.

"We should get back now before Rebecca decides to leave. She tends to be very impatient."

"Oh we wouldn't want her to be irritated." I said with sarcasm and Edward looked at me confused.

"Why do you say it like that?" He asked.

"No reason. Lets go." I said but he didn't move.

"Are you ok?" He asked me and I chuckled.

"Why wouldn't I be ok? Should there be a reason I shouldn't be ok? I'm perfectly fine Edward thanks." I said and before I could walk to the door he grabbed my arm.

"Whoa what the hell was that?" He asked.

"What was what?" He asked.

"What's with the sass?" He asked and I looked at him.

"Sass? What sass?" I asked him.

"You are acting as if something is bothering you." Edward said and I shook my head.

"Nothing is wrong with me. Go back up to Rebecca before she leaves. We wouldn't want that." I said and walked out the door and up the stairs before Edward should stop me. As I walked up I spotted Rebecca sitting there and when she saw Edward walk in she smiled.

"She likes him so bad." Someone said. I turned around and saw Sasha behind me staring at Rebecca and her father. I didn't say a word.

"I mean I don't know Rebecca too much but she sure is pretty. Right Bella?" She asked me. I glared at Rebecca and walked away from Sasha. I could almost feel the smirk on Sasha's face behind my back as I left with a glare on mine.

**I am SOOOOO Sorry I haven't been updating! I am going to try my hardest to be more consistent with it! Hope you enjoy! XoXo**


End file.
